


Lay down

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asked by brittanysnieve via tumblr; So I'm just going to say... Lay Down by Ella Henderson <br/>"Close your eyes, and tell me what you see"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay down

It had started with a ball, a threatening question and a fake name she wasn’t supposed to remember.

It had actually started before; with an apple tree and a smirk and the promise that she would be able to fight against whatever you decided to throw at her. There had been no smiles that time, not like the ones you had shared with her much, much later. But there had been the tension you had so strongly tried to suppress after that.

It had begun with trust and hate, with dubious words and even darker promises. It had started with a banquet and the imp’s words about future and sight and so many things you have almost forgot about.

It had started with a candid word about family and friendship, about how she confided that you two would be able to defeat anything. It had begun with words like _mine_ and _yours_ that at the end had turned into “our”.

It had begun with a name. A name written in parchment, a name you once had despised. It had begun with a book. It had begun with destiny.

And it had ended with fate.

Fate you have tried to fight, fate you have screamed at, fate you have cried about. Fate that had once destroyed everything you ever had had.

And as you look at her, beaten and bloody and tired and crying you also start to cry. Because there are too many things you will never be able to say. And she knows that.

So you ask her to close her eyes and breathe, just breathe.

The darkness is gone, so is the dagger, off to some strange dimension the Apprentice had been able to trap it in. For now at least.

But magic always comes with a price. A price so foolishly she had been ready to pay when that magic had surrounded you. When no one else, not even the designated one for you, had seemed ready to do anything.

And so she closes her eyes as you caress her face and prohibits Henry to come any closer.

He is as much her child as it’s yours though and he keeps approaching. And as he is stopped by David you almost want to scream.

“Close your eyes” You repeat “And tell me what you see”

And she doesn’t say anything, not outload at least. But you hear the cadence of her heart, pulsing just below your fingers where you try to keep pumping force into her even if it’s already too late and you both know it. You hear her lungs as she tries to breathe and that’s okay.

Because at least you know she is still there.

It had ended far, far too quickly. One minute she had been there, the next one she was just a shadow left by the magic, a ghost that had crumbled in front of you as you had tried to approach her, see if she was fine.

Which she wasn’t.

It had ended the second you had whispered the words you have known ever since you have seem her cross the town line. It had ended and yet, still, you think she knows.

You think she knows because she always knew.

It had ended before she had been able to tell you back herself. Not that it matters now, not now that everything has changed. Again.

And perhaps you have hoped that her being her stubborn self would be enough to keep her around. You are the villain, you were supposed to die a long, long time ago. Life isn’t a fairytale though, and you know that, as much as this pains you.

And it had ended when you have seen why, why she tried so hard all those times world told her you weren’t worth the hassle.  It had ended when you have seen the light behind those green pupils.

She keeps breathing, she keeps looking at you, keeps whispering things you no longer understand. And still, you know.

And you want to ask her to keep breathing forever. Because you can’t, you can’t lose her. Although you have already done that.

She has taught you so much, as much as you would want to think you have shown her in return. And she keeps breathing, keeps fighting.

And all you want is to hear her, hear her voice.

And then…. Nothing.


End file.
